


Five Times Dylan And Daniel Walked Into Each Other While Naked And One Time They Didn´t

by christianesteiffen



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Feels, Five Times, M/M, both are kinda ooc, kinda angsty, naked, walking into each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:52:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christianesteiffen/pseuds/christianesteiffen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title kinda already is the summary...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Dylan And Daniel Walked Into Each Other While Naked And One Time They Didn´t

Danny needed a shower. He knew that. He didn´t need Merritt to tell him that he smelled. Daniel hadn´t showered in a week and it had been unusually warm for London.  
He had already removed most of his clothes and was only wearing his boxers now.  
With a towel in his hand he went into the bathroom Dylan and him shared, because it connected their rooms.  
In retrospect the sound of a shower running should´ve warned him that the room wasn´t as empty as he thought.  
But at the time he´d thought that maybe Merritt had already turned on the water as a message that he should shower.  
Of course that wasn´t what was actually happening. But he only understood what was going on when he saw the shape of his boss in the shower cabin.  
Who then turned towards him. “Danny is that you? What are you doing here?”  
That was awkward. “I... I didn´t know you were in here.” A low chuckle. “Well, now you know.”  
“I.. I´ll just leave.” Then everything happened way too fast. Dylan stepped out of the shower and stepped into Daniel´s personal space.  
All Daniel could do was stare. But how could he not? Dylan was so well built (and hung). He imagined how it´d be if they´d kiss. He ached for skin on skin contact. Their cocks brushing each other. Him exploring Dylan´s strong chest. Then he shook his head to stop his fantasies.  
Only to see Dylan staring at him with an amused look. Now it was Danny´s turn to step even closer, so that their chests touched. He stared the older man in the eye.  
Just when he thought that Dylan would kiss him, the other broke their eye contact, turned around and walked straight out of the bathroom.  
Daniel was shocked. Had he really wanted to kiss his boss? Who also was extremely hot and attractive. And shit Danny had a boner now. But he was going to shower anyway, so he could take care of his “problem” as well.  
So he got out of his boxers (he accidentally brushed his dick while doing that and holy shit it felt good) and stepped under the warm spray of the shower. To say that he didn´t imagine Dylan fucking him while masturbating, would be a lie.

 

Danny and the girl had been very eager. All his clothes were scattered all around his room. He had used her. To get over Dylan. He´d thought it was a crush, nothing serious. Until it wasn´t.  
He´d thought of Dylan while thrusting into her and when he´d cried out his name when he came, the girl (he didn´t even remember her name) had furiously left, picking up her clothes on her way out.  
But Daniel´s clothes were still all around his room and it had been his last pair of underwear.  
That was the reason why he now was searching his room for his boxers. He should´ve known that I wasn´t a good idea, wandering around his room naked. But it was his room, so why should he care?  
Only that he forgot to lock the door. Him bending over his couch to check the cracks of his sofa for his underwear. It didn´t even make sense, but the girl could´ve hid it, considering that he hadn´t found it until now.  
That was the scene Dylan walked into. He cleared his throat awkwardly. Daniel turned around and fell from the couch in shock.  
“Ouch”, he groaned. A low chuckle. He looked up to meet Dylan´s eyes. When he saw that they rested on him, his body, he grew restless. “Isn´t there something else for you to stare at?” he snapped. Well, this came out harsher than he wanted to. Before he could apologise, Dylan began to speak. “But I quite like staring at you. It´s such a fine sight.” Was he... was his boss flirting with him? When Danny saw Dylan wink at him, he knew for sure. He couldn´t think of a witty comeback, so he just said: “Well, as nice as this is, it´d really be great, if you´d help me find my underwear. It´s my last pair.”  
Dylan chuckled again, but then he pulled something out of his jeans pocket. “You mean this?”  
It was Atlas´ boxer, he knew, even though it was barely recognisable. “I... I had a wild night.”  
“Oh, I know.” With that sentence Daniel knew he was thoroughly fucked.  
One of the few things Daniel really hated was laundry. Doing his laundry was like hell for him. Especially when he had to do it himself. He always waited until he had nothing else to wear and three days after that until the last clean articles of clothing were smelly and dirty.  
People always assumed that he was a clean and tidy person, since he had control issues, the latter part was probably true, but he hated washing (his clothes).  
So now he was carrying all of his dirty clothes down the stairs to the laundry room. He was in his underwear for two reasons.  
The first one being that it was hot, the second one that he was all alone in the observatory and had nothing else to wear.  
The Incident had happened three weeks ago, but he still wasn´t over it. He felt embarassed and a little bit proud, since Dylan had appreciated the view so much.  
But was it more than a little flirting? Did Dylan really want him? If he wanted him, was it more than just for sex?  
Daniel hoped so. He´d never been one for relationships, what had happened with Henley had shown as much, but he still wanted to try with Dylan.  
There was just something about the other man that drew him in. Dylan had him completely tangled up in his web, wrapped around his finger.  
Just when he was about to become almost too engrossed in his thoughts. On the stairs. Heading towards him.  
Shit, he had to hide. If someone other than Dylan saw him like this, they would tease him forever.  
So when Dylan came into his view, he actually relaxed a little and sighed in relief.  
Even though he didn´t know what about this situation was so good, since he was still half naked and had nowhere to escape to.  
“Aah, Daniel. Still exercising your right to walk around in nothing else than a pair of very nicely fitting underwear, I see.” said Dylan.  
Danny blushed. His cheeks were burning. “Umm.. I have to do my laundry.” Nice. Really smooth, Daniel.  
He ran down the stairs with those words, taking two steps at a time. Which was not a good idea, since he had to lean heavily against the washing machine as he was very out of breath.  
Atlas could still hear Dylan´s chuckle (which was incredibly sexy, but Danny would deny thinking this until his last breath) sounding in his ears.  
Damn, he´d made a fool out of himself. Again.

It was 3 AM and Danny couldn´t sleep. He hated not being able to sleep. But he knew that there was nothing he could do. So he decided to go swimming in their pool (yes, the observatory had a pool which they only found out about recently).  
He´d put his swimming trunks on, grabbed a towel and was now on his way outside.  
When he stepped outside, he began questioning his idea. It was freezing cold. He was shivering in the breeze. But then he looked up at the sky. The stars seemed to be shining brighter than ever and lit the terrace. As he neared the pool, he saw the water reflecting the light of the stars. It was a sight to behold.  
Then he saw another figure relaxing in the heated pool. “Nice of you to join me in this beautiful night.”  
It was Dylan. Of course. The amount of times they had ran into each other “accidentally” seemed far to high to be a mere coincident.  
“Well, I couldn´t sleep. Why are you still up?” At that Dylan looked at him with a hint of worry. Daniel stepped into the pool, after putting his towel on one of the loungers.  
He looked at Dylan expectantly. He was silently demanding an answer.  
Dylan cleared his throat awkwardly. Then he said in a deep, mysterious voice: “The stars were calling for me.”  
Daniel chuckled and then he told his boss to give him a real answer. “I couldn´t sleep as well. Thought this´d be relaxing.” Now it was Danny´s turn to worry. “Are you okay?”  
“Yes, yes, I am.” With that the topic was closed and they moved on to sitting next to each other silently, staring up at the night sky.  
Daniel thought he´d take his chances and inched closer to the other man. He was nervous. He hoped that his advances wouldn´t be rejected.  
Only when Dylan lay his arm on his shoulders could he truly relax. He didn´t remember the last time he´d been this comfortable.  
What he also didn´t remember was how long they were sitting there for. He didn´t count the hours, but they sat there until the sun rose and they had to get back to their duties.

“Alright guys. We need to do something, I can´t stand their eye fucking anymore.” said Lula.  
Merritt and Jack nodded in agreement.  
Then Jack asked: “But what can we do? They´ll notice when we try something.”  
“That´s why I bought this.” said Lula, putting a bottle of sleeping pills on the table in front of them. “Here´s what we´ll do.”

When Danny woke up, he was cold. He didn´t remember what had happened and to make things worse, he also didn´t know where he was.  
He looked up when he heard a groan from the other side of the small room. There he was. Dylan. His boss. His crush. Of course he was. At this point Daniel wasn´t even surprised that they were trapped in here together. Although he was surprised when he looked at Dylan, seeing that he was completely naked. Oh shit. He slowly looked down on himself, only now realising that his nakedness was the reason he´d been so cold.  
Instinctively he moved his hands to cover his genitals. “No.. no need to cover those up. I´ve already seen them as you surely remember. Nothing to be ashamed of.”  
Damn, Dylan was right. No need to be so smug about it though. Still he slowly but surely removed his hands.  
Then he looked over to his boss and studied him. The first time he´d seen him naked, he hadn´t had much time to appreciate the view. Even when they sat in the pool for hours, he didn´t look. He hadn´t dared after he´d already cuddled him.  
He took everything in. Dylan´s broad shoulders, his strong arms, the few locks of curly hair on his chest, his well-trained looking legs and at that Danny blushed his dick. To his defense it was a very nice dick.  
Long, but not too long, its strong point being the width (but also kinda the length, it was a perfect dick), curly dark hair above the shaft and two perfectly shaped round balls. How he´d love to taste it.  
“Are you done checking me out?” asked Dylan amusedly. Daniel´s whole face turned as red as a tomato.  
“I am.” stated Daniel matter-of-factly, surprised by how steady his voice was.  
“Then let´s figure out how to get out.” suggested Dylan.  
Atlas nodded.  
That was when a voice sounded at the door. “Here´s the deal, guys. The door´s locked, there´s no other escape, you´re in our broom closet by the way. It is a bit ironic, you two being in a closet. Anyway let´s get to the point. The three of us have grown tired of your eye fucking. We won´t let you out until you release your sexual tension, in whatever way.”  
Daniel looked at Dylan questioningly. The latter then stated: “Well, she´s right. There´s really no way out. The ventilation shaft is way too high for us to reach. Guess we´ll have to get on with it then.” He moved closer to Daniel and right when he was leaning in to kiss him, Daniel held up his hand and said: “Stop... I... I don´t want you to do this just because you feel pressured in order to get us out.”  
Dylan outright laughed at this. “Oh, you´re sometimes so silly. Danny, I´ve wanted this for a very long time, so finally let me fuck you.” Daniel would´ve been shocked by his bluntness any other time, but as it was those words went straight to his dick and he was too horny to think of anything else than Dylan´s perfect dick being finally inside of him soon.

When the three other Horsemen heard moans coming out of the broom closet, they high fived.  
“Fucking finally.” muttered Merritt.  
“Well, let´s leave them to it, shall we?” suggested Lula. The others nodded in agreement.

A week had passed since the other Horsemen had locked them up in the broom closet. They had yet to exact revenge on them, but this past week they had been too engrossed with each other.  
It had been a good week. Even though they hadn´t yet alked about what they wanted from this.  
Dylan was afraid that Danny would run for the hills, if he ever brought up that topic.  
And that Daniel, his Daniel, wouldn´t want a relationship with him. That it was pure sex for him and nothing else.  
But he had decided that he needed to talk about this, before he would explode. With determination he stepped inside his flat, only to find clothing scattered all around the place.  
Danny´s clothing to be exact.  
Now he was worried. He was afraid something might have happened to him. But his worries turned out to be unnecessary as he stepped inside his bedroom.  
Standing there was Daniel with a grin plastered on his face, completely naked.  
He sighed and then he chuckled. “I can´t believe you´re trying the Naked Man on me.”  
“Well, is it working?” Dylan nodded but stopped Danny when he reached out to him. He shook his head, trying to find a way to phrase his words right. “We need to talk.” He heard Daniel swallow.  
“I know.” was the response he got. “Alright. This last week, it was fantastic, best week of my life. But I don´t want to continue like this.” At that Atlas began to look really sad. “Please don´t end this. I understand if you don´t want a relationship. It´s cool. We... we can continue to just have awesome sex if that´s what you want.”  
“No, that´s... that´s not what I want. Whatever gave you that idea...” Daniel started to open his mouth, but he just continued speaking. “I want to be with you. In a relationship. My attraction to you was never purely physical. I´ve always wanted something more. This last week was just the proof that I was right. That you´re an amazing person, inside and outside. I... I´m falling for you and I´m unable and to an extent even unwilling to stop myself, because Danny you´re a good person. Even though you seem to be convinced of the opposite.” His voice was shaking but that didn´t matter. All he could do was stare at Danny with hope in his eyes. If he lost him now. He wasn´t sure what he would do.  
Then he noticed that Daniel had begun to silently cry as well. He knelt down beside him and took him in his arms. “Shhh, it´s okay.” He began to rock him when Daniel finally looked up to him and then kissed him. Dylan put all of his feelings into that one kiss, because he thought it might very well be their last. All his hope and love and insecurity went into the kiss. It was unlike all the other times they had kissed.  
After they finally stopped kissing, needing to breathe, Danny looked him into the eyes again and said: “I don´t know if I deserve you.”  
~End~

**Author's Note:**

> I´m kinda proud of this and I hope you enjoy this. Also thanks for the Kudos on my other fanfic. This ship gives me all the feels and it really inspires me! Two fanfictions in two days I´m really productive lol.  
> Feel free to point out any mistakes it´s not beta´d.


End file.
